


The Fires Drew Me To You.

by sonicsandspoilers



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsandspoilers/pseuds/sonicsandspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a firefighter is a handful...<br/>Of course his girlfriend gets annoyed when he has to get up at one in the morning to put out a minor house kitchen fire, or leave in the middle of a love session to rescue some other family who have a gas leak. The truth was, Matt Smith had fallen out of love with his model girlfriend Daisy Lowe a long time ago; but with a career that requires him to be there most of the time, he never got the chance to call it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Matt's a firefighter and Alex is just Alex. Neither are famous or associated with Doctor Who. I do not own the characters either. Alex also is not introduced in this chapter but vaguely mentioned as "a woman" towards the end. So enjoys! :3

_"Smithers we need you,_ " said Arthur from the other end of the line. Matt jumped up from the dinner table to put on his clunk of a uniform. Already have been given the address and details about the scene, Lt. Matt Smith, apologizes to his girlfriend but duty calls and makes his way to the fire truck parked outside his door. The adrenaline is pulsing through his veins, eager to save whomever he had to, whatever the risk. 

Once he arrived there were two other firetrucks trying to put out a house fire that had gotten rather large. Police sirens could be heard, they must only be three blocks away. 

Other Lt., Arthur Darvill, makes his way towards Matt rather quickly, yelling, " _All the family's out except for the teenage girl. She's trapped behind a wood banister that had fallen on top of her. Come one!"_

Matt wastes no time, and while the other firefighters put out the fire, Lt.'s Matt, Arthur and another fellow put on their protective gear and oxygen tanks. They enter the house, and it's burning in there. The blaze is surrounding them, everything is a mix of orange and red and black and it's devastating. _This is someone's life and memories,_ thought Matt. It made him melancholy, but also more determined to succeed in rescuing the girl. 

They searched the entire lower levels of the house and there was no visual of the young girl, until Arthur yells that he's found her on the second floor and they race up to find she's been mostly protected from any major burns by the banister, but she's just unconscious, hopefully, from inhaling the gases and fumes. They remove the banister from atop the girl's body and lift her up so they can carry her out. " _OUT, OUT, OUT!"_  shouted Lt. Smith. They raced out of the house as fast as they could, most of the fire put out by the others. 

They reach the ambulance, and she's first examined by an ET medical while placed on the stretcher. He goes to the ET and sees the look he's seen only a few times before.

 _"It's not likely she'll make it, is it?"_ Lt. Matt inquired.

The medical looks at him. A moment of silence. He looked down. 

_"She didn't make it Lt. Sir. She was trapped in a house fire burning at nearly 1,375°F  for 40 minutes. Incomplete combustion consumed the most of the breathable oxygen in the home. Many of the toxic fumes poisoned her respiratory system and many small particles lodged themselves in her lungs. We would not be able to try and revive her. No forms of medical procedures could help. Tt's basically impossible. She would have died 25 minutes in, and she did. She is claimed deceased. Sorry sir."_

He sighed. One of sadness and frustration. One that sympathizes the family who has now lost one of their own; and a life he couldn't save. He stood by the family as the news was revealed, the gruesome truth, and he almost feels their grief. He can't bear anymore and offers his condolences. He tells the family to keep in touch with him. He goes home with a heavy heart and an invitation to young Michelle's service once it is arranged.

He learned her name was Michelle, and she was an musical prodigy. _She would have been amazing,_ he thought.

He enters his flat and grabs a beer from the fridge and takes several swigs of it. His girlfriend of two years, Daisy, enters the room and rubs his shoulders. She purrs in his ear, " _Wanna get cozy love?"_ She begins nibbling at his ear and him being filled with guilt feels disgusted at the thought of having sex after witnessing a girl die.

He finishes his beer, and says more harshly than intended," _I'm not in the mood."_

He hears her huff in annoyance but he doesn't care. Not after the events of tonight. He goes and showers in cold water, not even looking back.

He drinks another beer, and sleeps on the couch. Ready to hear her nag tomorrow, ready for another long day in his mostly unhappy life.

\---------------------------------------------

 Being a firefighter is a handful. It was not Matt Smith's first career choice. He originally wanted to be a football player but a back injury threw that aspiration out the window. He attended a firefighting cadet academy when he was 15 and he enjoyed it. 15 years later, he would become it. He accepted that he could not always be there during important moments in people's lives who were close to him, and that he would put himself in severely dangerous situations. He figured saving the lives of others was just as important as a family dinner because some of those people wouldn't have another one if he wouldn't be there to save them. Of course his girlfriend gets annoyed when he has to get up at one in the morning to put out a minor house kitchen fire, or leave in the middle of a love session to rescue some other family who have a gas leak.

The truth was, Matt Smith had fallen out of love with his model girlfriend Daisy Lowe a long time ago; but with a career that requires him to be there most of the time, he never got the chance to call it off. Until a certain call, he meets a woman who makes him realize, that he can make himself happy again, and he'll have to go through many ups and downs, but it will change his life for the better.


	2. "Hello Alex."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although her face was red, puffy, and contained slight smudges of ash, she was beautiful.  
> Really she was. She was hardly wearing makeup, but her beauty was all natural and he couldn't believe it. Her nose was not too large but it fit to the frame of her face, and it had this rather attractive bump on it he just wanted to bop.  
> Her eyes were blue, or green, perhaps both, with a small flared ring of gold around her pupil.  
> And then he saw her lips, full and pink and soft looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo second chapter! :3 Enjoy.

_"'Morning sunshine,_ " Daisy mumbles to a half woken Matt. _"I'm sorry, about my harsh tone with you yesterday,"_ he makes his way towards her and places his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder in attempt to seem apologetic," _It's just yesterday there was a call. The girl didn't make it." "Oh I'm sorry Matt,_ " she sympathizes and turns around, pulling him in for a long hug. And Matt can't help but think of the time those hugs stopped having a soothing affect.

He pulls away from it after 35 seconds of discomfort, and excuses himself, _"I've got to get to work, love you Dais." "I love you Matthew,"_ she reaches up and places a quick kiss on his lips and goes to get changed herself. Matt simply goes and changes and brushes his teeth, needing to be there just in case.

\-----------------------------------------------

Today was Matt's longer day of work and it goes by uneventfully. Besides a rare visit from Chief Battalion Moffat, he chats with Arthur about the status of himself and Miss Daisy Lowe. _"I'm just not into it anymore Arthur. The I love you's are starting to feel like more of a job than having proper meaning. She doesn't make me happy anymore. Ever since she's been growing as a model, so has her ego. I'd rather have an okay looking woman with a pure heart than deal with her,"_ Matt complains.

Arthur looks at him understandingly for a moment and says _,"Well I dunno mate. She's having the peak in her career right now so I don't think it'd be fair to break her heart just yet. She might start trying to starve herself or something dangerous because she feels she's not worth it. Try and you know compliment her every now and then. You don't have to be affectionate about it, just something to boost her confidence. Then, when you think that you just, can't do it anymore, tell her it's not working out. She doesn't let you live Matt, and I see that. Maybe that woman of yours is somewhere at this very moment. You've just got to be patient and let some force bring you together."_ Matt nods _, "Thanks bud,"_ and proceeds to bro-hug Arthur.

They small talk about other things until about 10 minutes later they are summoned because of a minor house fire that threatens to grow and spread. They both race to their stations in their firetrucks and race to the sight of the fire. Female Lt. Karen Gillan is already on the scene. She is Matt's best mate since the Firefighting Cadet Academy, and Arthur's four-month crush he observes from afar a lot of the time. She was Scottish and tall, she had red hair and Arthur would've been a fool not to see something in the fierce Scotswoman.

She walks up to them and tells them, _"The fire was minor when we called 'ye, but something exploded, I assume the stove, and the larger flames grew out of the minor overcooked-food-fire. The woman who called has retreated to the second floor of her house, and we're sending her directions on how to get out of the house. Grab the inflatable mattresses and blow them up, because she's going to jump out of her window and you have to make sure she lands safely._ " Lt. Matt wastes no time and quickly mumbles a thanks while Lt. Arthur is almost tripping over his own feet and Matt can't help but chuckle softly.

 _"Go for it soon mate, she's single at the moment,"_ suggests Lt. Smith, _"And that's an order Darvill." "Pub after work?" "Why not? Daisy's gonna be late from a shoot anyways."_ They finish with the mattress, grab a speakerphone, and run to her backyard. They see her ready to leap; tears are streaming down her face.

 _"You need to jump Miss! I know you're scared, but you have to do this! Trust us!"_ Speaks Lt. Smith through the speakerphone at the woman. She breathes a moment. The tears caused because of the thoughts racing through her head. His tone though, made her want to trust him. She knew this was her only option.

 _Please Miss, jump_ , Matt thinks to himself.

And she does, after several moments debating whether her life was worth it or not. She sinks into the mattress which after a few moments puffed up and it allowed her to get off. She became hysterical. She was sobbing and she sort of fell into Lt. Matt's arm's. He didn't mind though. He's seen people usually like this, but this was his first. He was gentle and it seemed to calm her. _"It'll be alright m'am. You're safe now._ " He whispered. He couldn't help but feel her physical appearance.

She was curvy, with a tiny waist and flared hips. A wild mane of large curls. She smelled of honey and vanilla (and ash from the smoke that seeped into her clothing). No perfume, that's just how she smelled. Nothing like Daisy's pungent fruity perfume. He enjoyed the woman's appearance. And when she pulled away, sniffing, he was able to get a full view of her. Although her face was red, puffy, and contained slight smudges of ash, she was beautiful. Really she was. She was hardly wearing makeup, but her beauty was all natural and he couldn't believe it. Her nose was not too large but it fit to the frame of her face, and it had this rather attractive bump on it he just wanted to bop. Her eyes were blue, or green, perhaps both, with a small flared ring of gold around her pupil. And then he saw her lips, full and pink and soft looking.

 _They must be magnificent_ , thought the Lieutenant. No what was he thinking. Before he was caught staring too long, he broke the silence. _"Are you all right Miss? Anything hurt or is your breathing weird?"_ He asked despite the slight blushing his cheeks. If she noticed, she did not say. " _The only thing that hurts is my head. Other than that I'm fine, nothing fatal. And it's Alexandra. Alexandra Kingston. But you can call me Alex."_ Alexandra, just as beautiful as she is. " _Lt, Matt Smith. And the other guys who helped were Lt. Arthur Darvill, and Karen Gillan." "Hello Mr. Smith." "Matt,"_ he insists _,"Hello Alex."_ She smiles sadly.

 _"I suppose many of my memories were lost. No matter. Perhaps some things survive the most terrible situations. And perhaps we both know better than most eh? Thank you Mr. Sm... Matt. Give your other officers my respects. I'm going to call my parents and let them know I'm alright. I owe you,_ " she says and hugs him. He can't help but relate to what she said, and not just about his job, but his life in general. As she leaves, he smiles. He also feels an inexplicable loneliness as well. _She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen_ , he ogles.

He stays and helps clean up, gives Lt. Darvill and Gillan Alex's thanks, and waves goodbye to the most intriguing woman he's ever met. And that's when he realizes, she's the first person to make a real smile happen on his face in what feels like years. He smiles again, and it doesn't falter. Not until he reaches his doorstep. _Oh. Daisy. How did I forget that I had a girlfriend?_

He steps inside, unsure of how he'd simply forgotten how he was and has been dating Daisy for two years. He grumbles to himself, and remembers Arthur wanted to go to the pub. He checks his phone and he sees a message from him that was sent an hour ago.

**_I chickened out. God I was gonna be cool. Maybe next time. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow Smithers._ **

He puts his phone on the dresser and remembered Daisy doesn't come back for another two hours. He makes dinner for them. Technically night snack for her, since the studio she's working at provides catering. He leaves a note for her saying he's had a tiring day and he went to sleep. But in honesty, his day was good. Great even. And he fell asleep, unconsciously imagining Alex's scent surrounding him and her body laying next to his.

Unfortunately, he wakes up, realizing he was not cuddling Alex. Instead he woke up, to the nauseating scent of Daisy's perfume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like where this is going. I think eventually one or two of the chapters will focus on Arthur's and Karen's relationship. Need not worry, Mattex is the main couple in this story! :3  
> Orientation for freshmans was terrible ugh. Anyways chapter 3 will be up in a few days hopefully. So enjoy my regular posting for now! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment! :)


	3. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then all of a sudden, a voice he actually wants to hear snaps him out his thoughts.  
> "Well isn't this lovely, my lifesaver."  
> He turns around to see the gorgeous Alex Kingston smiling softly at him, a white cardigan and soft blue capris and her hair tucked behind her, a few rebellious stray curls bouncing by the side of her face. Again she is wearing no makeup. She looks breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay, I thank anybody who comments on this fanfic. If things are confusing you, don't be afraid to just ask or suggest improvements to this fic. I'm a fairly new writer so anything helps. 
> 
> Thanks for your guys' feedback. Y'all are the sweetest. :")  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

A month and a week passes by. And each day Lt. Matt's memory of Alexandra Kingston stays, perhaps it even grows stronger. He doesn't, however, acknowledge that she's the first thought in his head when he wakes up, and the last thought in his head when he went to sleep. He ignores it and tries not to make much of it. He doesn't do a very good job.

One day, on a very rare day off for him, he and Daisy decide to go for a picnic in the park for her lunch break. It's a little humid but not enough to make you feel sticky 2 minutes after you step outside. They ate mostly in silence the entire time. Munching on their salads and fruits. They drank their store bought wine and if there was any dialogue between the two it was small talk about the weather to the taste of the wine.

 _"This shoot is going to last longer than I thought,"_ said the young model. _"Why do you say that?" "I keep getting my poses wrong, I just feel like they think I shouldn't have been hired for this spread. Like they should've hired a more experienced model,"_ her voice was small, and it was the first time Matt and seen her insecure side. _"Daisy, you've been striving for this for so long. You can do it, and I'm sure you'll make the spread look fantastic."_ She looked up at him, a bit surprised at his comment and then smiled, _"Thank you Matt."_ She checks her phone and sees that her lunch break will be over soon and she needs to start heading back. _"Oh gosh I should get going, don't want to show up late. I'll see you at home, thank you for the picnic, it was lovely. I love you, bye Matt,"_ she starts gathering her things and helping him clean. _"It was nothing, bye Dais,"_ he hugged her and watched her go. He smiles softly at the fact that that had been the most sincere moment they've had in a long time. Maybe he and Daisy could remain friends.

Since the heat has died down a bit, he decides he'll go for a stroll. The weather would be lovely for a stroll. And of course as he walks, he wonders about small things. He admires the complex wonders that is nature. And he's never really noticed before. He stops and sees kids playing football, wondering if he'll ever see them on his TV screen. He just watches them for a bit, both sad and happy. Happy for them, sad somewhat for him. He watches at how good they are, and he smiles.

And then all of a sudden, a voice he actually wants to hear snaps him out his thoughts. _"Well isn't this lovely, my lifesaver._ " He turns around to see the gorgeous Alex Kingston smiling softly at him, dressed casually in a white cardigan and soft blue capris, her hair tucked behind her, a few rebellious stray curls bouncing by the side of her face. Again she is wearing no makeup. She looks breathtaking. He smiles at her, inexplicably happy.

 _"Hello Miss Kingston, what might you be doing here?"_ She rubs her nose and he swears he has never seen anything cuter. _"Well, currently, my friend James is repairing my kitchen, and he told me to go do something. So here I am. I like this park, it's rather cozy; not too many people so it's peaceful. Especially by my favorite secluded little spot. What are you doing here?" "I just had a picnic with my girlfriend Daisy,_ " her features remain unchanged, _"and she left to go back to work, so I just thought I'd stroll for a bit. Since the day is quite lovely."_ He hesitates a moment before deciding, _"Would you like to walk with me? It'd be nice to have some friendly company."_ She smiles and says, _"Absolutely."_

They stroll for a bit, talking about their lives currently, and he even tells her about his injury and she tells him of her two failed marriages and miscarriage. _"When I was 17, I got into a car accident that had damaged my spinal cord. Football would have stressed it too much and would cause me to become paralyzed if I were to continue pursuing it."_ She rubs his arm affectionately and he hopes she can't see his heart rapidly trying to escape his chest.

 _"I'm sorry Matt, that's terrible... I myself have had a few setbacks. Two failed marriages and a miscarriage."_ Matt looks at her wide-eyed, _"Two failed marriages? You can't be more than thirty?!"_ She simply chuckles and he can't help but gulp at how beautiful it sounds. Get yourself together Smithers, he thought. _"Yes I can. I'm 48 darling._ " He can't stop his mouth from what stupid things he says next. _"Oh my, but you're drop dead gorgeous! I mean stunning as is, I would never have thought... Wow."_ He giggles like a schoolboy and mentally curses himself as she laughs with him, or at him. Either way he doesn't care.

 _"Thank you sweetie,"_ she raises her eyebrow quizzically, _"Anyways yes. My first had been with a man named Ralph. I was young and married him on a whim. I loved him. But he left me for a woman nearly 20 years his senior. Little did I know he had been fucking her behind my back over the course of our marriage. It crushed me, but I moved on. About two years later, I fell in love with a man named Florian. I think I loved him more than Ralph. See I have fertility issues and we tried for so many years. Seven years into the marriage, I got pregnant. But I had a miscarriage. Salome would have been her name. I was devastated. So was Florian. He became a low life. He started to abuse me, made me feel worthless and it still affects me to this day. Some marks never went away. He would often force me into sex. He began to fuck any woman who took his fancy. After five years, I ended up in the hospital. He hit me really badly, a broken nose," she points at her bump," and two broken ribs. So many bruises. He left me lying on the floor and I had to call my neighbor to help me. I got a restraining order, and that was that. I moved here, trying to leave that behind me."_

He couldn't help but feel for her. His heart clenched and he pulled her into a hug. She still smells like vanilla and honey. He told her, _"You are lovely Alex, you are not worthless whatsoever."_ For a moment she wanted to believe him. She couldn't meet his gaze for a few moments and it made him nervous. She looked up at him, biting her lip, and then smiled sadly. _"Now, come on. Let me show you my favorite spot in the park."_  She took him behind some bushes that hid a trail that leads to a small creek down below. _I wonder how bad this would sound if I were explaining it to someone else_ , thought Matt. But the scenery was beautiful. You could see tiny fish swimming in, and Alex had even brought fish food to feed them. They then followed the creek a little further down until they reached a tree with little wooden blocks nailed to them. He followed them up, and he saw an old treehouse. White flowers growing around and probably inside of it. _"How did you find this?"_ He exclaims. _"It's beautiful."_

 _"I ran away one day, one very bad day. I saw the blocks and I climbed up. It's not noticeable from behind the trees and bushes. You could only see it if you know what you're looking for. We'll come on, let's go. It's almost dusk and you can see the sunset and it's a lovely thing._ " She starts climbing and he tries to not look where he wants to look. He follows after her, the climb longer than it seemed. It scared him a bit, the heights, but with her, he thinks, nothing would be scary. They laughed and they tell funny stories about their younger selves.

 _"It was terrible! I had never been so embarrassed and I never got that drunk at a dorm party ever again!"_ Alex was laughing so hard, she was holding her stomach, and he realized it had never been like this with Daisy. He looked at her and everything felt right. Like his life wasn't so crappy. And nothing could ruin today. Nothing was going to. They watched the sunset, colors of pink and orange and purple mixing together from atop their spot. _Their spot,_ he smiles to himself. 

He realizes he needs to end it with Daisy soon, and is somewhat startled by how sudden the thought comes to him.

\---------------------------------------------------

Afterwards when they made their way to their car and exchanged numbers. Neither of them admitting this was one of their better days in a long time; they didn't need to admit it anyways. _"That was lovely, we should do that again. I enjoyed your company very much Miss Kinston." "As did I, Lt. Smith,"_ she smiles. They smile at each other and hug briefly, but expressing all that needed to be expressed.

New friendship, and they couldn't be more glad.

\----------------------------------------------------

When Matt gets home, Daisy is once again not home, but he leaves her a note once again. He watches a movie, something about vampires in the civil war ** _*_** , and he was actually interested in it. He receives a text from Alex as he's pulling the blankets over his head.

_**Thank you for today again Matt. It was one of the lovelier days I've had recently. Goodnight. :) -Alex xx** _

He replies. **_No need to thank me Kingston, the pleasure was all mine. But next time I get to show you my favorite spot in town. =D Goodnight Alex. -Matt xx_**

He sets his phone under the pillow for once, and drifts to sleep, the events of his day with the beautiful Alexandra Kingston replaying in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the movie he's watching is Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter, it's my favorite. :3  
> Hope this chapter has some improvements. :3


	4. Breakfast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He responds, Nonsense! There's always something to do. How about breakfast? I can bring some stuff over. I don't work till noon. Whattdya say? -Matt xx
> 
> He anxiously waits for a response, hoping she doesn't see this as a date. Even though he wishes it was, he's still in a relationship. He wishes to remain faithful until he calls it off with Daisy. If you can still consider him faithful.
> 
> Are you sure Daisy wouldn't be angry with you for having breakfast at a woman's house? Wouldn't want to cause you trouble! -Alex xx
> 
> No way! You're my friend, and I can explain that to her if anything. So yay or nay to breakfast? Don't be a boringer Kinston. -Matt xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be kind of short so sorry about that.

Three days later he wakes up to sound of his alarm clock that he forgot to turn off. Noticing Daisy's still asleep he shakes her a bit until she rouses awake. _"Gosh what time is it?" "7:45" "Holy shit, I have to be at work in 35 minutes! Thank you for waking me! Do you have work today?"_ She asks while laying her clothes out.

 _"Arthur and I are working around 11:30. I just got up early so I could go grocery shopping." "Thank you darling. I'm gonna shower, so you can go ahead, I'll see you later,"_ she kisses him on the cheek and locks herself in the shower. Matt putts on some jeans and his shoes, and washes his face in the kitchen sink. Usually lets his hair be, but for some reason he feels like combing it. Just in case he runs into someone. Which probably won't happen. _Get yourself off the cloud Matt. Daisy's in the next room,_ he reminds himself.

 _"Bye Dais, see you later. I might go to the pub after work with Arthur and Karen, I'll let you know!"_ He shouts and he knows she probably didn't hear him. He sets out with a list in his mind he'll undoubtedly forget. 8 minutes later, he's there. He decided to walk as the morning air wasn't freezing. It was just fresh.

 As he steps into the market he thinks, _I'll send Alex a message just to brighten up her morning._

**_'Morning Kingston. What's up? -Matt xx_ **

He wanders off into the section where they have those lovely little cookies he loves. Madelline's. He tosses some into the cart and grabs some vegetables and chicken for dinner. For lunch he takes some per made salad in a sealed bowl. And opts for two more. In case Arthur or another one of his mates wants one. Wondering on what else he should take his phone dings.

**_Sorry, I just finished getting ready! I'm just sitting watching the telly. Nothing else to do! -Alex xx_ **

He responds _, Nonsense! There's always something to do. How about breakfast? I can bring some stuff over. I don't work till noon. Whattdya say? -Matt xx_

He anxiously waits for a response, hoping she doesn't see this as a date. Even though he wishes it was, he's still in a relationship. He wishes to remain faithful until he calls it off with Daisy. If you can still consider him faithful.

**_Are you sure Daisy wouldn't be angry with you for having breakfast at a woman's house? Wouldn't want to cause you trouble! -Alex xx_ **

**_No way! You're my friend, and I can explain that to her if anything. So yay or nay to breakfast? Don't be a boringer Kinston. -Matt xx_ **

He grabs some eggs, tomatoes, chives, pancake mix, syrup, and milk in case she needs more, as he awaits for her response. Don't get ahead of yourself, she hasn't even said yes.

_**Oh alright. You can come over. But YOU'RE cooking Mr. Smith. -Alex xx** _

_**Wouldn't have it another way! =D just let me drop off some stuff at home, and I'll be there in 15 minutes. Hopefully I remember your address. -Matt xx** _

Of course he remembers her address. Before he pays, he buys her a bouquet of golden poppies. They reminded him of her hair. _It's not a date Smithers._

He buys the stuff and races home. He gets home in 6 minutes and leaves after putting things away hurriedly. He arrives at her home in another 11 minutes. He knocks and fixes his hair. After three knocks, she opens. Today she's donning a rosy dress, with a small flower in the center. Her hair remains tucked back as it always is, but she is wearing a little bit of mascara and lipstick. Not enough to make her change significantly, but it made a subtle difference.

 _"Good morning Matt. Come on in, make yourself at home."_ For him he already feels home in her presence. Her home had a lot of boho-ish decoration to it, but it was nice. Her kitchen was dark colors. Dark wood floors and granite counters. Her table was wood but it had a honey brown cloth over the top. He set down the ingredients, on her counter and hands her the flowers. She smiles brightly and thanks him. She takes him and their hands brush momentarily. He hold in his breathe until she leaves the kitchen to go find a vase for them. She comes back with the poppies in a white vase and sets them down by the window next to the sink.

 _"Well go ahead and start making the food. Help yourself to anything in my fridge. And most of the utensils for cooking are the second drawer to your left. I'm going to go water the plants in the back and then I'll make us some coffee. I can't wait. Thank you for doing this." "No need to thank me."_ She grabs gloves from one of the drawers and what looks like gardening tools. As she walks out she says, _"You're so incredibly sweet, Daisy must be a lucky girl to have you around spoiling her with breakfasts and such. Haha, hopefully my stove doesn't explode. I'll be back in a few minutes."_ She smiles and heads out.

Matt tries and remembers the last time he made Daisy breakfast and can vaguely remember a time last year he did for their anniversary. Suddenly he feels bad, but he's not going to let it ruin breakfast. Just another reason you have to end it next week, he thinks. He starts with the pancake mix, just mixing it with some eggs and milk, and mixes it. He starts up the pan, and let's it heat up. He takes six eggs and two scoops of butter and mixes them in the small pot. He places it on the heat and starts stirring it like it's a risotto. He takes it on and off the heat for the next five minutes and adds salt and pepper. He takes it off the heat and chops up the chives, tiny bits of tomatoes, and adds them in. He continues stirring it before adding one scoop of sour cream, a technique he watched his mum do, and stirs it one more time. He lets it sit while starting on the pancakes. He makes two at a time, and only manages to burn the first two. He throws those out, and just as he's placing the third one onto her plate, she walks in the through the back door. She lightly jogs to the bathroom leaving her gloves outside, and yells back, _"Going to wash my hands; be right there!"_ He chuckles and continues on cooking the next three.

She enters the room again and makes her way around the counters to her coffee pot. She sets up the grinds and adds water. As she's pressing the settings she says, _"Jesus Christ Matt, are you Chef Ramsey or something, the food smells delicious. And you've only burnt a few things I assume?" "Thank y' miss. Two pancakes, and one finger."_ He holds up his finger which is wrapped in a tiny piece of napkin. He finishes the pancakes and he serves her her pancakes and eggs, which were luckily still hot. And he serves himself while she gets serves him coffee and sets down milk, sugar, napkins, and the utensils.

She bites into the food and she hums softly, surely enjoying the it. Matt gulps hard and tries to ignore the tingling sensation he's feeling in the most inappropriate of places. _"The eggs are divine Matt. They're better than mine. And the pancakes aren't too fluffy, goodness this is wonderful. I haven't had a breakfast like this in years. And thankfully it's not restaurant food. Thank you for this really."_ He smiles proudly at her compliment. _"It was nothing. My pleasure. My mum used to love my surprise breakfasts, so I thought, why not make it for a nice friend."_ He takes a sip of coffee, although is scalds his tongue, it's better than the sting of saying **_"friends."_**

The rest of the time they mostly small talk about their childhoods and hobbies. They were still talking about themselves long after they had finished their meals. _"When I was still married to Florian, before everything went wrong, I tried to become an actress. I had been imagining it since I was a little girl. But I was denied too many roles because my figure wasn't chopstick thin. It ruined my self esteem. I can't play a minor role in a TV show because I'm too curvy? Can you believe? I did meet a good friend at an audition though, coping with an eating disorder, and she was going through similar things. Billie her name was. Billie Piper. Yeah, you might've heard her name around in some places, but unfortunately she moved with her husband and I haven't been able to find her. It was a shame, she was there when things got tougher but she had to go. I miss her terribly." "I'm sorry love. For the record I think you're perfectly fine as is. And I'm sure you can find her if you look in the right corners of the internet."_ They both laugh softly at the statement.

 _"Sorry, but Alex, do you have the time?" "Um yes, it's um... It's 10:45." "Well I'm afraid I have to go. I have to be at work in 45 minutes and I haven't showered or anything." "Alright. Thank you so much for breakfast, I really enjoyed it,"_ she grins, _"Be safe, don't get killed! I'm just joking, but really, be safe. I wouldn't want your pancake skills to die." "Oi, do you just like me for my food?"_ He jokes back. _"Hahaha, of course not darling. Have a lovely day. Thank you for your company." "Anytime Alex. Talk to you later." "Goodbye!"_

She waves as he gets in his car. He drives off, extremely satisfied with the results of his breakfast. _Just a little while longer,_ he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you're still enjoying this fanfic. If anything confuses you, please ask away!


	5. Corgio's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He notices her curls are loose, bouncing about around her head.  
> She's wearing a bit more makeup than the morning, but she's still gorgeous. In the same dress with white heels.
> 
> Her voice does sound like that of an angel, although because of the quick rhythm, it's more of a dance song.   
> It's smooth, and transitions from the high to low notes instantly.   
> She puts Matt in a trance. Maybe she really is an angel, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

The rest of Matt's day goes by smoothly. Only two calls about minor fires that only requires three men to be there. It's 5:00 now, and Matt is chatting with Arthur when Karen walks up to them. _"Hey guys,"_ she glances at Arthur and smiles, _"After we get out of here, wanna go the the pub for a few drinks?"_ Matt looks at his mate who has a slight blush and nudges him in the side softly. Arthur looks back at him, and replies to Karen. _"Sure, yeah. We'd love too." "Cool, cool. Meet me at Corgio's around the corner at say 8:15?"_ Matt and Arthur nod simultaneously. She giggles and says, _"Yay! I'll see you there."_

As soon as she's gone Arthur silently panics, and Matt can practically hear him overthinking. _"Arthur calm down. I'm going to be there with you and you know help you out a bit. You won't look like a total idiot,"_ Matt tries to encourage him. _"Gee thanks mate. I dunno it's just, I really like Karen, but I don't wanna mess anything up,"_ Arthur admits. _"Do not worry, under my watch you won't,"_ Matt laughs. Arthur just rolls his eyes.

By six forty they're all heading home. Matt goes home, takes a quick shower and orders some Chinese takeout. It arrives 20 minutes later and he savors every bite. By the time he finishes it's 7:50, so he makes a quick snack for Daisy, and then he heads out, sending her a text saying:

_**Going to the pub with Arthur and Karen, in case you're wondering where I am when you get home. See you later. -Matt x** _

By the time he gets there it's 8:07 and Karen's already there. _"Oi, no girlfriend tonight? Why didn't you bring Daisy?" "Not at home yet. Working late nights."_ She simply nods and bites her lip. _"Matt I'm nervous." "Why is that?" "Well ye see, I have like this huge crush on Arthur but I don't know, what if it doesn't work with him?"_ Matt can't help but laugh. _"Oi! Don't laugh at me,"_ she exclaims. Matt pats her said, _"Faith you big ging. Faith. I happen to know for a fact Arthur fancies you too, so don't worry about it. Oh and good luck because here he comes now."_ She looks over her shoulder and sees her big-nosed prince.

 _"Hey guys." "Hey mate."_ They all get settled in and chat for a bit. They listen to the live music, and participate in a round of intense karaoke. They have a few more drinks and Matt says," _This is one luxurious pub."_ They all giggle, all of them a little tipsy already.

Then what they assume is the owner announces the live singer for the night. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing tonight's entertainment, our singer for the night... The Wonderful Alex Kingston!"_ Matt immediately sobers up from his thoughts once her name is mentioned. Arthur and Karen are now holding hands, and Arthur drags her out to the the somewhat crowded dance floor.

The music begins to play a quick and what sounds like, exotic tune. He notices her curls are loose, bouncing about around her head. She's wearing a bit more makeup than the morning, but she's still gorgeous. Same dress with white heels. Her voice does sound like that of an angel, although because of the quick rhythm, it's more of a dance song. It's smooth, and transitions from the high to low notes instantly. It puts Matt in a trance. _Maybe she really is an angel_ , he thinks.

After the song is over, Arthur and Karen walk back over as Alex walks down the stage. _"Hey isn't that the woman we saved a while back?"_ Inquires Arthur. _"Yeah it is!_ " Yells Karen. Matt notices they're still holding hands. _"So are you guys..."_ Karen and Arthur look at each other, both blushing furiously. But them they grin, and turn to Matt. _"I suppose so,"_ Karen jumps. Matt sees Alex heading to the opposite end of the bar and tells them, _"I'm gonna invite her over, I'll be back."_

He doesn't even wait to see them nod, he just walks over. _"Look who I run into, Kingston!"_ She jumps a little but chuckles in return, _"Hello sweetie."_ He takes in her look and he can hardly function. _"You were marvelous out there! I mean just marvelous, I didn't know you sang here." "I do, twice a month. It pays pretty well. I move around. Gotta make money somehow,"_ she explains. _"Wanna have a drink with me and my mates?"_ He asks. _"Sure,"_ she nods.

They walk over and introduce themselves. They all bond greatly, Karen and Alex teasing the boys and they all just laughing and enjoy themselves. He can't help but marvel at how well everything fits with Alex. How everything in his life basically flows with her. And the look on his face must be telling. Because when they all bid their goodbyes, Arthur accompanies Matt to his car.

 _"So Alex then?" "Is it that noticeable?" "Not to her, but to me, well yeah because I know when you act schoolboy mode on a girl you have feelings for them. I'm guessing this isn't the first time you guys have met up?" "Well we had breakfast this morning, and last week we took a walk at the park. That's all. Nothing serious." "Daisy?"_ Matt makes a face of guilt. _"Still together but I'm going to end it Darvill. It shouldn't have stretched this far and I know I have to do it within the next few days. Everything feels so right with Alex, and as sad as it sounds, Daisy isn't even a worry when I'm around her. I feel different. Alex makes me want to be better. So I'm going to break up with Daisy this week." "I know. Well I'll let you go, see you tomorrow Matt."_

Before he walks away Matt says, _"So Karen then?"_ Arthur smirks in the moonlight and walks away leaving Matt, all of them heading home to rest for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if this is not my best chapter. :)


	6. Where did the flowers go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a receipt you left in your pants that was marked from yesterday... It says you bought all these breakfast things that I have not seen in our fridge whatsoever, and flowers? I haven't received any flowers, so where the hell did they go Matt?!" Her voice is louder and it breaks after she says, "What aren't you telling me?"

He's awake the next morning when Daisy gets up and just ignores his presence. He walks over to her and looks more closely. Her eyed are bloodshot, her face flushed and her lips pouted into a sad face. _"Dais, you've been crying. Tell me what's the matter."_

She looks up at him, her eyes glistening with fresh springs ready to flow out. _"Matt have you been cheating on me?"_ Seeing his surprised and puzzled expression, she opens her hand to reveal a crumpled up piece of paper. _"It's a receipt you left in your pants that was marked from yesterday... It says you bought all these breakfast things that I have not seen in our fridge whatsoever, and flowers? I haven't received any flowers, so where the hell did they go Matt?!"_ Her voice is louder and it breaks after she says, _"What aren't you telling me?"_

He raises his hand to wipe away her tears that have escaped, but she pulls back in disgust. Matt sighs in defeat, and swipes his hair back. He should've thrown away the receipt. _"Okay look. I know I haven't been completely honest, but let me just say, I have not cheated on you. I haven't kissed anyone or done anything else with anyone except you... But there is this woman, Alex her name is. She made a call one day because of a fire in her house. And she intrigued me. We ran into each other last week in the park a little while after you left and we just bonded. We talked and yes, I did offer breakfast the other day. But do not think I didn't feel the slightest bit bad it's just. I know it's terrible but the truth is Daisy, I don't love you anymore. I haven't for a while. And I know I shouldn't have continued this as soon as I realized I wasn't feeling anything anymore it's just... I didn't think it would be her Dais. I thought we would be able to move past this rough patch but it didn't happen.. And her. She just. She just makes me feel alive, and like my life isn't as crappy as it really is. I... I love Alex, and I know it seems way too early to judge that, but she makes me feel this way no one ever has before. I want to be with her. And basically what I'm trying to explain is that I'm calling this off now. It wasn't meant to lead to this, and I only hope you can forgive me for my stupid actions. I really would like to stay friends Daisy."_ She's crying really hard now, but she's smiling.

A temporary silence falls between them and he wonders what she's thinking. After a few minutes she speaks up. _"Okay Matt. I understand. She makes you happy and I wish the best with whatever happens with you too. Yes we can stay friends. I'll call in sick and grab my stuff and go."_ She starts to walk away before stopping, turning around to say, _"And Matt? I'm sorry, for you know, not being the best girl I could be, and getting too caught up in the modeling ego sometimes."_

He goes up to her and hugs her, lifting her up and spinning her around. Hoping to cheer her up he says, _"Don't say that Dais, you were wonderful. You're still wonderful, so don't feel bad or make this seem like it's your fault. It's mine because I fell for someone else. But you'll make another bloke very happy one day, I guarantee that!"_ He smiles at her. She simply nods. _"I'm going to go shower and then grab my stuff alright? You're lovely Matt, she's lucky and she must be brilliant."_

He hugs her again, and kisses her forehead, _"Trust me Dais, she is very brilliant. Thank you for everything dear. I'm off. I'll keep in touch!"_ He walks out the door with the biggest weight of his world off of his shoulders.

Now he just had to make Alex accept him into her life, and he vowed no matter how hard it would be, he'd do it. He texted Alex as he parked in the fire station parking lot.

**_Are you available for lunch tomorrow? -Matt xx_ **

After two minutes he hears the ding and takes it out of his pocket like his life depended on it.

**_Unfortunately not tomorrow, but the next day yes if still convenient for you. Just text me the details (: -Alex xx_ **

He cannot wipe the mile-long grin on his face. And no matter how persistently Arthur questions why he's, _"smiling so bloody much,"_ he won't reveal a thing, silently planning out how he's going to express his feelings to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this is disappointing or too short for your liking. This is really the turning point in this fanfiction and I hope I did a good job with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So are we going to go in, or are you going to stare all night?" She laughs deeply. 
> 
> He snaps out of his thoughts, wondering exactly how long he'd been looking at her. "I - I, uh yes let's get inside," he manages. 
> 
> "Table for two."
> 
> They get seated in a corner, dimmer than the rest of the restaurant, both of them blushing because they realize this is where most of the young couples get seated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's appearance/makeup looks sort of like this: http://img.spokeo.com/public/900-600/alex_kingston_2000_03_05.jpg
> 
> And her dress is sort of like this one (minus the long sleeves) but I could imagine her wearing something like this: http://partydresses2014.com/2014-party-dresses-for-curvy-women/unique-prom-dresses-2014-4/#image-1
> 
> Matt looks something like this: http://www.standard.co.uk/incoming/article8424921.ece/alternates/w620/AN13572381Matt-Smith-and-Je.jpg

Matt was waiting in the front part of the restaurant. He had asked to get off early from work for this. It earned him a raised eyebrow from Arthur, which he tried his best to ignore.

He changed the plans to dinner at a semiformal restaurant near the center of town. 

He was extremely nervous. He kept shifting from one foot to the other and he couldn't keep his hands still. It took every ounce of willpower to resist running his hands through his hair in case he'd mess it up. 

Matt's hair was slicked back. He was wearing a black shirt with a black vest over it. He was wearing his dark blue jeans he'd only wear on dates or to family events, and he had shaved off the tiny scruff that has grown on him over the past week.

When Alex does walk in she is  _ **stunning.**_  He does his best to breathe properly but it's not the easiest task. Her hair is pulled back, but some curls are left free, swept a bit to one side, and the rest falls on her shoulders. She's wearing more makeup than she has before, but no where near too much. He could practically see her eyes glistening like water at night, even in the dim yellow restaurant light. And her dress was scarlet red, resting just above the knee, flattering every curves he has. the straps rest just under her shoulder showing off her honey skin. He gulps, trying not to embarrass himself just because of her skin, but he wishes he could run his hands over her. _Be_ _a gentleman,_ thought Matt.

 _"So are we going to go in, or are you going to stare all night?"_ She laughs deeply. 

He snaps out of his thoughts, wondering exactly how long he'd been looking at her. " _I - I, uh yes let's get inside,"_ he manages. 

_"Table for two."_

They get seated in a corner, dimmer than the rest of the restaurant, both of them blushing because they realize this is where most of the young couples get seated. 

 _"Do you like it Miss Kingston? It's one of my favorites. May I recommend the pesto tortellini dish, because it's spectacular,"_ he smiles goofily at her like he's on a date with the prettiest girl in school. 

She smiles back, that beautiful smile she does _,"It's wonderful darling. Maybe I will try it,"_ she winks, _" but why exactly such a formal eatery? I could've settled for takeout. Would Daisy appreciate you bringing me here?"_

She's eyeing him quizzically now. He gulps in and says, _"I've got a secret Kingston and I'm goin-"_

The waiter comes before he can finish the sentence. They order there meals and talk about their day, making a few flirty jokes until their meals arrive. They eat in a comfortable silence, every so often remarking how divine the food is. 

Once the employee's take their plates, Alex says, _"Okay, what's your secret?"_

He looks at her, and she's just so beautiful. He wishes he could kiss her right then and there, but he has to go slow, he doesn't want to frighten her.

_"Alright, well just to let you know Daisy and I broke it off a few days ago."_

_"Oh Matt I'm sorry." "Don't be, we had our reasons. Mine was, well, I found someone else who makes me happier than I can ever remember feeling."_

He sees her wide-eyed expression knowing she's probably knows it's her, but she's waiting for him to say it.

_"Her and I have only known each other a couple months, but, I love her. And in fact -"_

His phone begins to ring, and he wonders who could be calling him, especially at this hour. He excuses himself for a moment and asks who it is. 

_"Lt. Smith! We need you, a fire broke out from a lightbulb explosion at the building where Daisy was working last week! Hurry please, this is a big one and we need you!"_

Arthur hangs up, leaving Matt gritting his teeth in frustration because he had to go and leave this beautiful woman all by herself. 

_"I'm sorry Alex, I have to go. I just got a call from Arthur saying a huge fire has broken out in downtown. Please don't hate me."_

_"Oh sweetie why would I? People are in danger, of course you can go. But you'll have to make it up to me soon,"_ she smiles softly.

He grabs her hand and leaves a light kiss in her knuckles, noticing how soft they are. _"Of course Miss Kingston." "I sincerely enjoyed tonight, thank you,"_ she says. He nods in response. And with that he leaves, frustrated with this at this time, but ready for whatever he'll be facing tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I'm going to have a busy few days ahead of me!


	8. Three Days and the Double Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello?"
> 
> "Kingston!"
> 
> "OH GOODNESS, Matt! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I've been working on a few things and doing some extra performances. Sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch!"
> 
> "No worries dear! However you are joining Arthur, Karen, and myself to a movie screening so whattaya say?"
> 
> "Are you asking me on a double date Mr. Smith?" She responded flirtatiously. His manhood twitched a bit, but he conceals his awkward breathing with a cough.
> 
> "If you like Ms. Kingston, I'd love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my updates are slightly more spaced out now. I just started high school and the first few days have just been so tiring, and my neck pains aren't helping my writing. Anyways. I hope this isn't too bad.

Three days had passed and Matt hardly heard a word from Alex. He was slightly disappointed; he wondered if she hated him for having to leave. But she was too sweet. He'd just wait for her to explain why. She had to be patient with him, so he'd be patient with her. That's how it'll work. 

At work, him and Arthur were having lunch. 

 _"So where are you and Karen now?"_ asked Matt.  _"I think we're going pretty well. I mean work obviously consumes our time, but whatever time we have is pleasant." "So you haven't shagged her yet?" "Get your head out of the gutter would you?"_ Matt just laughed.

 _"Alex?"_ Matt was wondering what he could say.  _"Well when I was going to profess my feelings, a fire happened and I had to go." "Sorry mate." "It's my job Darvill. Anyways, I don't know. I have barely gotten two messages from her since then. I hope she doesn't hate me. I'm sure she's been busy, having missed her performance at Corgio's because of our erm... dinner."_

 _"Ah. I've got a plan."_ Arthur places his arm around Matt's neck and presents his idea, " _How about a double date?" "Seriously?" "Yeah, Karen and I are planning to go to a movie screening but in the outdoors, like it was in that movie ' **Grease'**. We can double date, and when the movie gets boring, go to like a secluded part, and profess your feelings. It's happening Friday night. So invite her. No work, because Friday we get off early, or we can ask at least, and you wouldn't need to worry about interruptions."_

Matt pretends to think about it for a few minutes, but he really thinks it's brilliant. He's already planning what he'd do in his mind. 

_"Alright Arthur. Brilliant."_

He calls Alex rather than texting her, hoping she answers. 

She does six rings later. 

**Hello?**

**Kingston!**

**OH GOODNESS, Matt! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I've been working on a few things and doing some extra performances. Sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch!**

**No worries dear! However you are joining Arthur, Karen, and myself to a movie screening so whattaya say?**

**Are you asking me on a double date Mr. Smith?** She responded flirtatiously. His manhood twitched a bit, but he conceals his awkward breathing with a cough.

**If you like Ms. Kingston, I'd love it.**

**I'll see you there.**

**Brilliant, I'll see you Friday then.**

**Yes you will sweetie.**

Without any other words they hang up, both of them smiling like idiots on opposite ends.

\----------------------------------------------

When Friday rolls around Matt brings a backpack full of the supplies he needed that night.

Arthur, Karen and himself gather at his flat, and drive to pick up Alex. He becomes more nervous as she walks out. She's wearing dark jeans and a coat that's tied perfectly around her tiny waist. Her hair is loose most likely to protect her neck from the cold winter air. She is without makeup but the pale moonlight flatters her skin perfectly. 

 _"Hello everyone,"_ she grins.

 _"Hey!"_ exclaims everyone. 

She snuggles close to Matt which makes him extremely anxious. But trying to be like a good date, he asks her if her hand is cold. _"Why don't you see for yourself?_ " She holds her hand to his, and they interlock fingers. His hand his actually the cold one, but her skin is warm against his. He tries to think of it romantically. 

In the rear view mirror he can see Karen giving him a look of approval and slickly gives him a thumbs up. He looks over at Alex, and they smile at each other.

Once they arrive at the parking lot and find a good spot, Arthur gets out to go by food at the snack bar, and Karen and Alex chat while Matt purchases the tickets. 

 _"So do you like him?" "Who darling?" "Matt silly! He obviously adores you and I see you adore him. It's completely adorable."_ Alex bites her bottom lip. Of course she liked Matt, but she wasn't going to admit it... yet.

_"He's rather young for a woman my age." "Ah so you do! Screw the age Alex, you look practically in your thirties anyways. The world can keep buggering on, that's what we do."_

_"You think he feels something too?" "Just wait love. Wait."_

Before she had time to wonder what Karen had meant, Arthur returned with snacks, and Matt returned a few minutes afterwards.

Matt didn't really pay attention to anything except Alex. Although, he did notice Arthur and Kazza were getting rather cozy.  _Soon. Maybe tonight even,_ thought Matt. 

When he noticed Alex was getting bored, he offered to go up to a hill that was five minutes away.  _"Come on you, let's go and see the stars."_ She smiled eagerly and nodded, getting her purse from her side and him getting his back pack. He gave Arthur a hand gesture and Arthur nodded, mouthing a good luck to him. 

\----------------------------------------------

 _"Ohh Matt this is lovely,"_ she states as they get up. There are a few trees and a whole night sky above them to gaze at. But those stars weren't the most beautiful ones to Matt. The ones in her eyes presented wonders Matt had never imagined could be possible. And he wanted them, he wanted her. He needed her. in a few short months, she became everything. 

_"Not as lovely as you Kingston. Hey, how about I sing a song for you? Come on. You wanna see it, I know you do."_

_"I'd love to. I didn't know you played guitar."_

_"I've been practicing. So this one's for you, Alexandra Kingston."_

**_The night is young and you're so beautiful_ **

**_Here among the shadows beautiful lady_ **

**_Open your heart the sea is set the breezes sing of it_ **

**_Can't you get into the swing of it_ **

**_Lady where do we start_ **

**_When the lady is kissable And the evening so cool_ **

**_Any dream is permissible In the heart of a fool_ **

**_Oh the moon is high and you're so glamorous And if I seem over amorous Lady what can I do_ **

**_The night is young and I'm in love with you_ **

**_The moon is high and you're so glamorous_ **

**_And if I seem over amorous Lady what can I do_ **

**_The night is young and I'm in love with you._ **

Alex is smiling. She's tearing up, and Matt pulls her close to him. He whispers into her ear, _"Did you like it?" "Matt it was wonderful. You're.. You're wonderful... why did you bring me here?"_

 _"I thought the song was pretty self explanatory."_ She gives him the look, the one that she first gave him when they met.  _"Alex. I love you. And I know, you may deny me, but listen, please. That's all I ask. Before I met you, so many things were unclear. My life was hardly worth a damn. And then you, my damsel in distress. I had actually talked to Arthur that day. That same day, and he said some force would bring me and my soulmate together. The fire Alex. The fires drew me to you, and I could not be more grateful. Alex Kingston, you've given me life. And if you let me, I'd like to be the one who makes you whole and happy, as much as you make me the same."_

He takes the chance and pulls her in do a gently passionate kiss that ignites a flame in him that out burns any star, and fire, he's in love with Alex Kingston. And from the way she melts into him, she loves him to. She doesn't need to say it, all she says when they pull back is a tearful, "I will have you, always."

There on that hill they make love for the first time with no more holding back.

Matt even stays in her home, snuggled up next to her, finally feeling a sense of completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "The Night is Young and You're So Beautiful" and I got it from Robin Hood Men in Tights. I thought it would be sweet it Matt sung it for her. I'm thinking of making this one or two more chapters. Mostly because I have other ideas I want to branch into multi-chapter fics.  
> I hope you enjoyed this. :)


	9. Tale of Three Years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So are we all ready to go?" asked Arthur giving Matt a knowing look. 
> 
> "Yes I think we are," replied Matt.
> 
> And they left his flat, both men's hearts beating faster than a forest fire spreading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally updating this in PE so enjoy. Next chapter will be the last!

So, over the next three years, Matt and Alex's relationship blossomed.  
Of course there were arguments, and sometimes the one of them would storm out, but their love conquered all.  
In a few hours they'd be back in each other's arms apologizing with kisses and cuddles.

Matt often spoiled Alex, with compliments and gifts from time to time. From the time they met to now, they had come to know each other completely, no gaps filled the other. Their love was an open book and easy for anyone to read.

It was their third year anniversary, and Matt wanted to do something special.  
He invited Arthur and Kazza (who were also an item) to come over and help him prepare. Arthur came early while Kazza was in a meeting with Chief Moffat to help Matt prepare things.

After they'd gotten their gifts and themselves polished, both of them looked at each nervously.

 _"Are we ready to do this?"_ inquired Arthur.  
 _"Yes. I think we are,"_ gulped Matt.

Ten minutes later, Kazza arrived and she looked gorgeous.  
She was wearing a deep blue gown, and her makeup flared around her eyes, her short pixie hair tames but swept to one side in an elegant updo.

Arthur went and stood by her side, _"You look breathtaking,"_ and gave her a kiss. Instead of Matt making and "ighhh" noise, he smiled, knowing tonight was going to change their lives forever.

Another knock came on the door and Matt felt his stomach twist and turn into infinite knots.

Matt went to open the door, and when he did, he couldn't breathe.

Alex was wearing a long flowing gown that was an a subtle turquoise color. He hair was soft and bouncy around her face, and her eyes matched the color of her dress.  
She look beautiful - no, she looked perfect.  
Like an absolute angel.

 _"Alex, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever known."_  
She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. _"Thank you, you cleaned up quite nicely yourself."_

 _"So are we all ready to go?"_ asked Arthur giving Matt a knowing look.

 _"Yes I think we are,"_ replied Matt.

And they left his flat, both men's hearts beating faster than a forest fire spreading.

\--------------------------------------------

Once they arrive at the "fancy schmancy" restaurant, as Matt called it, they chat, and talk about the last three years of your life, and laugh and joke, looking proper but acting the opposite.

They order their meals and Matt and Alex's hands are under the table, their fingers interlocking, the whole time they eat.

While Alex and Kazza say they're going to the bathroom, Arthur and Matt talk to the manager of the restaurant, asking if they could use the small stage and the spotlights for about ten minutes.  
They explain their reasons and the manager says, _"Alright, you can use it, but we'll need it afterwards. Good luck gentlemen."_ He pats their backs and heads to his office to find two microphones.

When Alex and Karen return, Arthur and Matt smile at them and grab their hands.  
Both of them simultaneously say, _"Can we go to the pub now?"_ causing laughter from Matt and Arthur.

Matt squeezing Alex's hand and says, _"In a bit but there's something I need to do first. Come in guys let's go to the dance floor."_

Alex and Karen being completely confused decide to follow them.

The manager bring up the two microphones, and announces, _"Two gentlemen would like to say something, so please be respectful for sirs Arthur Darvill and Matthew Smith."_

They let go of their hands and walk up the stage. Each of them takes a microphone and welcomes everyone and explains they have some things to say.  
Arthur begins,

_"Today Karen, we celebrate three years. And they've been the craziest, most fun filled I've ever experienced. When o first saw you, with your female firefighter uniform, I was taken about two thousand steps back. And as I got to know you, I knew that you would be the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You're so perfect and imperfect in so many ways and it's wonderful. Honestly, I thought I would die a bachelor, but you have written the rest of my future out. I love you Karen Gillan. Off to you Matt."_

Karen's tearing up, smiling up at Arthur with the surest look she's ever had about anything.  
Matt speaks,

_"Alexandra Kingston. Wowie. I remember I met you because you're stove set on fire. And from the moment I saw you with the ash in your hair and the vanilla-honey scent on you, that you'd become something so important to me. And you did, look at us now. I love you Alex, so much. And when I look at you, my heart stops. You're so absolutely perfect I don't know how it's humanly possible. And you're mine I mean me, just an ordinary firefighter gets the most amazing woman in Earth, Jesus Christ that's, you were the best thing to come in my life. I was so unhappy, but you were able to put happiness in me, you were and will always be my happiness."_

Both Matt and Alex look into each other's eyes, ignoring the world around them, their looks and their "awe's".  
Then Arthur tapped him on the shoulder and they nodded and pulled out their little velvet boxes and got down on their left knees.

 _"Karen Gillan, will you marry me and make me the happiest bloke on Earth?"_ Karen started crying and ran up to the stage, and took the mic and said a tearful, _"Yes you idiot yes!"_  
And he slipped ring on her finger, and gave her a kiss and everyone clapped.

Now it was Matt's turn.  
He turned and looked straight into her blue-green eyes and said, _"Alexandra Kingston, let's get married and have adventures. Let's be each other's for the rest of our lives."_

She walks slowly up the stage, and Matt's heart just about explodes when she takes the microphone and says, _"Always."_

He slips the the pear shaped diamond ring on her finger and to him, it's the moment that seals their future together. They kiss like they did all those year ago on that hill. Everyone claps but they don't hear. It's just them and the empty world. It's theirs now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix errors and the quotations later since I am at school and I typed this in like 50 minutes so I hope you enjoy it even though it's in its draft stage. Have a good day. c:


	10. Happy 11th.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you Matt, take Alex to be your lawfully wedded wife?"   
> "I do," he replies crying slightly.   
> "And do you Alex, take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
> "I do," she says, her eyes a blazing reflection to his.   
> "You may now kiss the bride," finalizes the pastor.   
> Matt smiles, "I'll make it a good one." "You better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. I know it's short but I hope it's a good enough ending for you guys.  
> Enjoy!

_"Do you Matt, take Alex to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do,"_ he replies crying slightly. 

_"And do you Alex, take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do,"_ she says, her eyes a blazing reflection to his. 

 _"You may now kiss the bride,"_ finalizes the pastor. 

Matt smiles, _"I'll make it a good one." "You better."_

That kiss sealed their fate; both of them harmonized with the flames in their hearts. 

Alex looked absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before, and now she was his and he was hers. For the rest of eternity, regardless the circumstances. 

That night, after a few sessions of passionate love making, they fall asleep. Both of them whispering, _"Till death do us part,"_ and meaning it.

\---------------------------------------------

Eleven years later, they watch the tape together. It's their anniversary, and Matt is feeling romantic. 

Alex had fallen into some depression with the death of her sisters by a drunk driver, and he had been showering her with positivity and gifts, but he knew it wasn't enough to make her temporarily happy.

_"Matt we haven't watched this since our sixth anniversary. I love it so much. I love you so much, but why today?"_

After nothing more than an, _"I'm taking you somewhere Kingston. Dress up in that fancy dress I like,_ " He starts preparing the basket with biscuits and butter and tea, careful not to burn himself. As Alex walks down he happily jumps to her, carefully holding the basket, grabs her hand and says, _"Let's go."_

She giggles slightly, and his heart swells up the same way it did nearly fifteen years ago. He makes her close her eyes until they get to the destination. 

When they arrive, he let's her open her eyes, and she does. Once she realizes where they are, she starts smiling and crying. he brought her to the hill. The hill where they first professed their love for each other. Where they first kissed. Their first everything really.

She turns to Matt only to find him holding poppies. Like the ones he gave to her all those years ago. 

_"Oh Matt, how did I get so lucky?" "I think I should be the one asking that question."_

He hands her the flowers and picks her up and spins her around. This earns a laugh and a real smile from her. He kisses her for what seems like an eternity and he still doesn't want to break apart from it. 

_"15 years and you've barely aged Miss Kingston. You've still got curves and you're still in love with me. You should be deemed illegal."_

_"Hmm, that still wouldn't stop you from stealing me would it,"_ she purrs in his ear. 

That gives him a shiver but maintains enough voice to respond, _"No way."_  

_"I love you Matthew Smith, happy anniversary."_

_"I love you Alexandra Kingston. Thank you, for giving me the love I've always needed."_

They kiss again, and lay out the picnic. They eat and laugh and they are in love. As they always will be. Silently thanking the house fire that brought them together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want to thank all you lovelies for your support on my first multi-chapter fanfic! You've all be so wonderful and gave me such a great welcome on AO3. I already have my next (big) fanfic thought out, so that'll be soon. I might post one shots from time to time since I just started school. I hope this was an enjoyable fic. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how long this will be. I found this idea somewhat original so idk I want this to be multiple chapters. Not over 13 though, since I'm fairly new. Since I am starting high school I also don't know how often I'll update, so be patient with me. Thank you for reading. Comment what you think! :) stay fab.


End file.
